Pending Marriage
by Slytherin Angel STS
Summary: As Alanna comes home from court, she finds out that she was betrothed to someone. AU. This one-short is inspired be Navigator101's A Bright Future. This is my first story, so please give me some constructive feedback :)


_**Pending Marriage**_

A girl walked into her father's study quietly. She knew why she was summoned. It has been her father's wish to see her married off as soon as she finished her term in the Convent.

Little does Lord Alan of Trebond know that his little girl has never been to the Convent. Instead, her twin, Thom, had forged a letter for them to switch places. Thom to the Convent to study sorcery, and Alanna to the palace disguised as "Alan" to be a knight.

It has been a month since she has return from the palace, having earned her shield and killed the Duke of Conte, Roger. Her father never knew of the switch, thinking that Alanna has returned from the convent. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door and entered the study. "You asked for me, Father?"

Lord Alan looked up from the scroll he was reading, and distractedly motioned for her to sit. "My daughter, you have fared well in the Convent, it is time for you to be married. Since your return, I have been looking for a suitable husband for you. As of now, you are betrothed to the son of Lord Drake of Sevin, George. They will be visiting us in three days' time."

Alanna waited until she was in the courtyard before letting out a small frustrated sigh. She took out her sword from a hidden place and vented her frustration. Perspiring profusely, she sat down by the pond, resting her head on her knees. _'How am I to wed him when I am in love with another? How ironic, they are both called George.' _

Her thoughts wondered to a certain rogue in Corus. George Cooper was the most wonderful rouge she had ever set her eyes on. He is known as the King of Thieves and can be found in an inn called The Dancing Doves. He had once helped her out of a very embarrassing situation and hence finding out that she was a girl. It was him who the taught Alanna how to fight without weapons, pickpocket and climb through windows. Her mare, Moonlight was also from him. He was one of her most trusted friend, then, before she left for the war with Tusaine, George had confessed his love for her. At that time, she was in love with Prince Jonathan. It was only after she left the desert that she realized her love for George. Unfortunately, it was time for her to come home.

'_Oh George! How I wish you were here now._'

The next two days crept by at an incredibly slow pace. Alanna spent her time in her hidden alcove venting her frustration through swordplay. Her father wanted her to prepare for the meeting. She had to be looking her best on that day.

On the night before the day of meeting, she overheard the conversation between her father and his assistant, Coram, as she walked past Lord Alan's study, "Lord Drake's son lives in Corus with his mother. Maybe we might want to have a few dishes from Corus together with some of our local Trebond specialty dishes."

Slowly, Alanna crept away from Lord Alan's study, making her way to her bedchamber. As she prepared for bed, she mused to herself. _"So Lord Drake's son is from Corus too. What a coincidence. I wonder if George knows Lord Drake's son; he makes it his business to know everything in the city."_

At last, the day which the guests were to arrive had come. Her lady maid, Maude, had pressed Alanna's dresses and did her hair. Luncheon was to be held in the courtyard as it was a lovely weather to be outside. Dressed in pale blue, she went to the out to meet the guests. As she neared the courtyard, she paused to draw a deep breath.

'_This is it'_ she thought to herself as she walked towards the table, she spotted a familiar profile. Shock and disbelief paralysed her. Never had she expect to see George Cooper staring back at her, giving her his crooked grin.

After a moment of stillness, she ran to close the distance and flung herself at him. Laughter filled the air as she heard his declaration.

"Hello Love, I love you with all my crooked heart!


End file.
